Comunicado aos SasuSakus e SasuNarus
by SasuSaku-SasuNaru
Summary: Esclarecimentos, e, pedidos, voltado somente, unicamente, aos fãs SasuSakus e SasuNarus; e caso desejar, os Sasuketes na comunidade. Se você, não é fã de nenhum desses casais, e ainda por cima, é alguma espécie de hater, por favor, não crie confusões.


Antes de qualquer coisa: se você que está lendo esse comunicado for algum fã NaruSasu, ou, NaruSaku; por favor, não se sinta ofendido de forma alguma. Tudo aqui está TOTALMENTE diferecionado, voltado, aos responsáveis pelos ataques nas comunidades do orkut e nos fóruns aos fãs SasuSakus e SasuNarus. Então, se você está com sua consciência limpa, não precisa vestir a carapuça de outros culpados, não é mesmo?. ISSO AQUI NÃO É GENERALIZADO! Agradeço desde já a compreensão de vocês.

Outra coisinha:

Apesar de SasuNaru e NaruSasu serem um shipp Yaoi, eles, em hipótese alguma são a mesma coisa!

SasuNaru: Sasuke (seme - ativo) Naruto (uke - passivo)  
>NaruSasu: Naruto (seme - ativo) Sasuke (uke - passivo)<p>

* * *

><p>Olá!<p>

Eu sou à Mariana (Mary); e venho como a porta voz escolhida (nos sites de fanfics) de ambas as partes: SasuSakus, e, SasuNarus; para lhes falar sobre algumas confusões, desavenças, que estão havendo, à certo tempo, entre os fãs desses dois casais tão amados.

Finalmente, nesse final de semana, conseguimos juntar alguns dos fãs (SasuSakus e SasuNarus) mais conhecidos, famosos, no meio das comunidades do Orkut, e fóruns de Naruto. O que foi discutido em cinco horas no MSN por uns, e pouco mais de uma hora no Skype por outros, foi justamente a animosidade que se instaurou entre os fãs dos dois casais.

Porém, antes de chegar ao 'ponto' em que todas as partes entraram num acordo diante desse problema, vou explicar bem rápido os 'motivos' para todo esse lamentável desentendimento.

Nesses dois últimos meses - pra os que freqüentam o Orkut diariamente deve saber muito bem do que estou falando -, praticamente todas as comunidades relacionadas de alguma forma ao personagem: Uchiha Sasuke, sofrerem invasões haters por fãs NaruSasus.

Esses ditos fãs NaruSasus, criaram um tumulto enorme nas comunidades por meio dos seus vários e vários tópicos (spam) de conteúdo baixo e ofensivo (em relação ao personagem: Sasuke) inúmeras imagens pornográficas, além de, postagens de cenas lemons de certos doujins tirados do blog de uma fã NaruSasu (onde toda a pornografia se concentrava unicamente no personagem Naruto: f****do, humilhando, ridicularizando de modo ridículo, o personagem Sasuke).

Todavia, nada disso chegou perto do desrespeito (xingamentos fortes e obscenos) que esses haters NaruSasus fizeram para com os fãs SasuSakus e SasuNarus.

Certo, gente, não é de hoje que existe essa richinhas nas comunidades (e em outros lugares, eu acredito) entre os fãs: SasuSaku/SasuNaru Vs NaruSaku/NaruSasu. Primeiramente isso tudo nem começa por causa de guerra de casal... E, sim, pelos personagens Naruto e Sasuke.

Quem já não ouviu alguém dizer: Narutetes (narutards) e Sasuketes, são a mesma coisa de água e óleo... Jamais se misturam?

Isso, claro, se deve totalmente as diferentes maneiras de pensar dos seus respectivos fãs. E, baseado nesse certo "ódio saudável" entre Narutetes e Sasuketes; os casais também são envolvidos. Afinal, todo grande fã quer ver o seu personagem preferido feliz no final, né?

Enfim... Um tempinho depois do caos que as invasões dos fãs NaruSasus causaram nas nossas comunidades, os ânimos dos Sasuketes realmente não estavam muito bons. E, se via isso muito bem nos tópicos de discussões nas comunidades masters de mangá/anime.

Os haters, obviamente, não perderam tempo para fazer suas chacotas direcionadas aos fãs do Sasuke. Os fãs do casal NaruSakus, começaram suas insinuações maldosas para com os SasuSakus... E, no final, como previsto, tudo acabou dando em merda.

E, foi num tópico, bobo, na maior comunidade de Naruto (acredito) do Orkut - onde se falava de outras coisas -, que certo desentendimentos entre fãs SasuSakus e NaruSakus começou com todo o fervor. Porém, para os que esperavam mais um típico barraco entre ambos os fãs desses shipps; o que realmente se tornou, mais tarde, foi um violento, e baixo, bate-boca entre SasuSakus e SasuNarus. E, claro, todo mundo ficou sem saber o que estava acontecendo... Afinal, SasuSakus e SasuNarus sempre tiveram uma relação muito amigável.

Não entrarei em detalhes sobre a briga, pois, eu espero que isso esteja no passado de todos que presenciaram aquela deplorável cena.

Por fim, para terminar de esculachar com tudo... As invasões por parte dos NaruSasus retornaram com força total! Mas, à gota d'água, foi quando a comunidade (OFICIAL) do Sasuke se tornou o alvo principal desses fãs NaruSasus, que, de modo vergonhoso se escondiam por trás de perfis fakes.

E, após tudo isso, o que mais se deram pelas comunidades, fóruns... etc; foram brigas e mais brigas. SasuSakus acusando os SasuNarus de deixarem os fãs NaruSasus rebaixarem, denegrirem, o Uchiha desse modo tão humilhante... Os SasuNarus revidando as acusações de forma grosseira... E, pronto! Ninguém mais conversa com ninguém. A maioria dos SasuNarus pararam de freqüentar uma famosa comunidade SasuSaku. Nos vários grupos de MSN do Sasuke, SasuSakus e SasuNarus se ignoravam, e quando se dirigia a palavra um ao outro era para discussões, e lavagem de roupa suja.

Para mim, e outros fãs, se tornou um pesadelo tudo isso. Um pesadelo horrível.

Veja bem: eu, como uma legitima Sasukete, sou uma fã tanto SasuSaku, quanto SasuNaru. Eu os amo em igualdade. E é muito triste presenciar os fãs dos seus casais preferidos nessa guerrinha de egos, que surgiu por culpa de fãs Narutetes do casal NaruSasu.

Os SasuNarus (os 100% Sasuketes, claro) sempre apoiaram o casal SasuSaku pela razão do mangá/anime não ser yaoi, e nesse caso, totalmente impossível para o casal acontecer. Os SasuSakus, mesmo os fãs que não curtiam yaoi, respeitavam os SasuNarus completamente.

Nós mantínhamos uma perfeita convivência. Uma forte amizade. Pois, o que sempre prezamos, realmente, era a total felicidade do Sasuke no final do mangá.

Poxa, pessoal; não dá vergonha em vocês Sasuketes, que sempre se gabavam tanto da união que tinham? Que sempre se orgulharam de serem tachados como os fãs mais 'dedicados' em relação ao Uchiha? E, até mesmo, a péssima reputação (oh, good) que criamos em todos os lugares, por sermos, digamos, muito fanáticos quando o assunto é o Sasuke. Ou, principalmente, quando o assunto é "proteger" a reputação do Sasuke dos ataques dos haters contra ele?

Quantas vezes nós mesmo criticamos, demos risadas, dos fãs Narutetes quando: NaruSakus/NaruSasus/NaruHinas começavam com os seus vários atritos na comunidade principal do Naruto?

E, agora, veja só: nós, os orgulhosos fãs do personagem mais fodástico, estamos como eles. Realmente queremos ser igual aos Narutetes irritantes? Vão chegar tão no fundo do poço assim... UAHSSAHUSAUHHUAS

Isso não te dá muita vergonha, fã Sasukete? Muita vergonha mesmo? Pois, em mim, dá muito.

Para terminar esse livro... rs

O que foi decido, em conjunto, com os fãs SasuSakus e SasuNarus, é que, nós voltemos a nossa velha e maravilhosa paz. Ambas as partes vamos erguer nossas bandeirinhas brancas. Vamos colocar uma pedra em cima desse incidente.

E, como todas as meninas disseram no final de semana: todos (sem exceção) estavam com a cabeça muito quente quando começaram com essas brigas, picuinhas, intriguinhas.

Então, como dignos Sasuketes que nós realmente somos; não vamos nos deixar atingir tão forte a ponto de brigarmos entre nós mesmo, por pessoas baixas, como esses fãs NaruSasus, que, devem estar por aí rindo como hienas da nossa linda cara. Pois, estamos sendo BURROOOS por ficarmos descontrolado dessa forma tão infantil.

Espero que todos, enfim, tenham bom senso e voltem a prezar a harmonia que os Sasukete sempre tiveram. Sendo estes fãs de: SasuSaku; SasuNaru; SasuHina, SasuKarin; SasuIno; SasuSui; SasuGaa... Enfim, não importa o casal, pois, nós sempre, sempre, colocamos o nosso vingador acima de tudo isso. Ser Sasukete sempre foi mais que qualquer coisa.

E, acredito, com todo coração, que começando por meio desse pedido de paz no comunicado, tudo volte a ser como era antes. Onde éramos somente fãs Sasuketes.

_Comunicado pela união, novamente, dos fãs: _

_SasuSaku SasuNaru._


End file.
